


the devil and god are raging inside her

by johnnysilverhand



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sort Of, vaguely rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysilverhand/pseuds/johnnysilverhand
Summary: “Are you sure you came here for a fight?” He asked as he loosened his grip on her wrist, bringing his hand down to her face and brushing her disheveled hair from her eyes.  And after a moment's hesitation she slammed her lips into his, closing the space between them. The butterflies in her stomach rose to her throat as his lips met hers with almost frantic anticipation. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it up over her head, meeting the other one. He held them there with one hand as his other one started working the zipper of her jeans.“Are you sure this is what you want?” He said, breathing heavily between kisses. “Tell me to stop and I will.”





	1. prologue

Eilish sprawled herself across  Sharky’s  couch, doing her best to not think about the various mystery stains covering it. They had been up drinking – again. She glared down the clock across the room as she laid awake. 

_ 2:46am _ .

To be fair, at this point she was used to not sleeping. Whether it was due to her and  Sharky’s  late night heart to hearts on the roof of his trailer, which were always eventful. Or general insomnia paired with the echoing of gun shots and occasionally – screaming. 

_ Don’t think about it _ .

Tonight though, there was another sound – a voice – echoing in her mind. That of John the Baptist. 

“ _ I know the sins that drive you. I know them... intimately _ .”

Eilish clamped her legs shut, ignoring the sensation pooling between them as she chewed at the inside of her cheek. The skin was already shredded from the constant gnawing. It was something she had done since she was a kid, but it had escalated during her time in Hope County. 

She tried to focus on the whirring of the fan, moving back and forth. She hoped the white noise would lull her to sleep. Her mind kept coming back to the ever-present  _ ache _ . Thinking back, she really didn’t know how long it had been.  

_ It is so fucking hot in this trailer _ .

Eilish adjusted herself on the couch, peeling herself from the stained cushion and switching to her side.

Then there he was again – John fucking Seed. She had a list of  _ questionable _  past lovers, but never thought she’d feel hot and heavy for a televangelist cult leader with a flair for sadism. 

Eilish started to trail her fingers down her belly, pausing at the band of her boxer shorts. She lingered there for a moment – contemplating while lightly tickling her skin. The ache between her legs was slowly but surely turning into a throb. She spread her legs and lightly pressed down, over her pajamas, just hard enough to cause a twitch of pleasure. She stopped and glanced down at the other end of the trailer. 

_ Sharky _ _  had to be asleep by now _ . 

She quickly pulled her shorts down over her thighs and kicked them to the floor beside her. With her legs spread she lightly grazed and teased herself over her panties. She thought of John’s piercing blue eyes, his lips, his neck – and his hands. The way he handled her that night at the river, the night he nearly drowned her during his “cleansing”.

_ You really are out of your fucking mind _ . 

She slipped her hand down the front of her panties and parted herself as she started rubbing slow, comforting circles over her clit. Her other hand roamed up over her chest and then to her throat, where she clutched tightly – wishing that hand was  _ his _ . 

She knew this wasn’t the most ideal location to satiate her sexual frustrations, but all her inhibitions were pretty much out the window. Her cunt throbbed for release and the whiskey wasn’t helping. 

“Oh  _ god _ ...” She moaned quietly as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge, closer to a release.

“OH GOD.”  Sharky  switched on the light and yelled. He frantically switching it back off as beer cans scattered to the floor.

“OH MY GOD??” Eilish quickly clamped her legs shut and sat up. “ Sharky , what the hell??”

“You should at least save it for the shower, man. I’m all for free love, whether its self-love or whatever. But you could have put a sock on the door, hypothetically speaking. ” 

“I’m not even going to try and figure out what that means.” Eilish rolled her eyes as she pulled her shorts back up and laid back on the couch.

“A man can’t even get a cup of water in his own house. You should get some sleep, A-List. Big day of killin’ peggies tomorrow!” He laughed as he headed back down to the other end of the trailer with his 

Eilish sighed and rolled over, defeated. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears.

_ I really need to find a new place to crash _ . 


	2. shake off your flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you came here for a fight?” He asked as he loosened his grip on her wrist, bringing his hand down to her face and brushing her disheveled hair from her eyes. And after a moment's hesitation she slammed her lips into his, closing the space between them. The butterflies in her stomach rose to her throat as his lips met hers with almost frantic anticipation. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it up over her head, meeting the other one. He held them there with one hand as his other one started working the zipper of her jeans. 
> 
> “Are you sure this is what you want?” He said, breathing heavily between kisses. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“They’re hot on your ass, kiddo!” Addie leaned out the side of the car, adorned with a crudely painted ‘SINNER’ across the hood. Between gun shots ,  Eilish heard John’s gospel blaring from the approaching truck.

_ Oh John, Bold and Brave! _

_ Oh John, Keep us safe! _

“Jesus Christ, they are relentless with that shit aren’t they!” Eilish shouted as she pulled the break and cranked the wheel. Addie ducked into the car again behind the seat as bullets flew past and through the wind shield and the car came to a halt ,  after skidding diagonally across the road.

“Smug bastard.” Addie laughed as she reloaded and slid out of the car. Eilish ducked down and took a shot at the passenger side of the incoming Peggie truck, shooting him directly in the forehead.

“Fuckers.” She muttered as she jumped out after Addie.

“John wants her alive!” 

Eilish couldn’t help but think back to the night at the river, in a bliss haze, John inching closer to her – and nearly drowning her. 

_ Mark that down as ‘things that should not turn me on’.  _ Eilish shook her head as bullets flew past and she took aim once again at the cultists, quickly taking two down before having to reload. 

“Good shot,  hun .” Adelaide shot over the hood of the car with her AR-C, shooting down the remaining men as another truck pulled up behind. “Keep your head down.” Adelaide pulled a pin from a grenade and tossed it towards the truck. Eilish covered her ears and crouched low behind the car – the bang was loud leaving her ears  with shrill  ringing. 

_ At least there is no  _ _ more  _ _ fucking peggy music _ .

“Fucking hell.” Eilish stood up and shook her head. “So much for taking their ammo.” She walked over and checked a couple of the salvageable corpses, moving one half charred body with her dirty boot.

“He’s really  gunnin ’ for you, sweet cheeks.” Adelaide chuckled as she swung her rifle onto her back.

Eilish pulled out her radio and shot Addie a smile. “You know John, you don’t have to send a whole search party. If you really  wanna  see me ... You c ould  always just ask.”

“Listen honey, if you don’t fuck him – I will. You know ,  it might do us some good in the long run if that man loosened up a bit.” Addie headed for the driver's side of the car, which was remarkably still intact. 

“For some reason I think  he  might take you up on that Addie, you better watch yourself. Never know who’s listening!”

“You know I’m willing to take one for the team, darlin’.” Addie winked at her as Eilish rolled her eyes. Eilish had only known her for a short time, but she was near and dear to her heart. She missed her home, and her parents. But here she had Adelaide  (and  Sharky , of course.)  “Should we head back to Falls End? I have a hankerin’ for a beer after this God forsaken day.”

Eilish sat in the passenger's seat, taking a moment to breathe after an exhausting day of running from relentless search parties. She knew there could be another short behind, and they knew damn well to abandon the car before getting into Falls End. Eilish turned up the radio to drown out her thoughts.  Howlin ’ Wolf blared through the car as she thought about being home. Home with her friends, at their local dive bar, which in all honesty was much nicer than she ever realized until leaving home - before coming to rural Montana. 

She let out a sigh as she thought about  _ John _ . His intensity, the way he gripped her arm that night at the river. She thought about his radio calls, as they still echoed in her head.

_ “I know the feelings that drive you. I know them … Intimately. But I can help you, Deputy.”  _

She reached for her flask and took a long swig then let out a sigh as Addie pulled the car into some nearby woods. It wasn’t a far walk to falls end, especially with Adelaide  filling any and all silence with talk about  her divorce and Xander, but Eilish couldn’t get John off her mind.

Music echoed around the Spread Eagle as they entered – A few people sat around the bar. Despite the constant lurking of the death cult there was still time for drinks and a little energy to spare  – once  and a while. 

Eilish sat herself at the bar while Mary May placed a whiskey in front of her. 

“Deputy.” She smiled with sincerity. Eilish still was still overwhelmed with the kindness th e little town  had shown h er . She returned a warm smile and drank down her whiskey, quicker than usual. 

Eilish sat quietly as she listened to the conversation around her, which was unusual. It was only a few nights prior she was up, dancing and loudly invading every one's  personal  space. Though after waking up in the cot in the back she’d promised herself not to drink  _ quite _ as hard as she did that night.

“John came in here and looked at me like a meal.” Mary stood talking to Addie while shining a glass, the look on her face being less than one of approval. 

“Ah I know it’s fucked up, but you  gotta  admit – he seems like he gives a good  spankin ’.” Addie howled.

Eilish trailed off again thinking about him as she felt a dull ache form between her legs. Something drew her to him. She knew where his ranch was and she knew how dangerous it could be – but something was  pulling her there .

“Addie...” Eilish said after she’d snapped out of it. “Listen Addie, I  gotta  head out for the night.”

“What? Hun, we just got here! ”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Eilish left some cash on the bar and headed out the front door, zipping up her coat and pulling her hood up over her hair. Eilish ran back to the car in the woods, knowing how dangerous it could be. She looked around and there was no sign of anyone but her. She sat for a moment and turned the ignition then headed towards the well-known and  _ well-guarded _  Seed Ranch.

Eilish drove quicker than usual, music blaring and whiskey in hand – knowing well how fucked up  it  was.

_ What the fuck are you doing. _

Eilish pulled up to the end of the long drive way with the obnoxious “Y E S” looming along the side. She decided to pull up further down the road then kept her sniper rifle , bag  and pistol close as she headed into the  forest  surrounding the house. At the edge of the woods Eilish stopped and lit a cigarette, lingering there for a while.

_ Leave. You should leave. _

She quickly stomped out her smoke and headed further into the  property  – the light from the ranch not being far off. She found herself a sturdy and tall tree to perch on, examining the guards and cultists surrounding the home. There was plenty, but nothing unmanageable if she kept her wits about her. Eilish looked down the scope of her rifle, spotting each guard. She brought her rifle down to her side and took another swig of whiskey, easing her nerves slightly. 

_ You are not doing this _ .

She pulled up the rifle again and looked in the window of the well-guarded home. Spotting  _ him _ . She wasn’t sure of her intentions were here. What was she going to do? Talk to him? Kill him?  _ Fuck him _ ?

_ LEAVE _ . 

Eilish looked around and saw a potential path leading to the back of the house then headed back down the tree without a noise.  She stashed her rifle, bag and her hoodie in the bushes then  circled the ranch , weaving  through the trees – quickly and undetected. She saw a space between the pairs of cultists and decided to make a break for it, running to the house. Running full speed right to imminent danger. She quickly found the door, and leaned against the outside wall as she slowly peaked her head in. 

No sign of him.

She took a deep breath and pulled out her pistol, ensuring it was loaded, as she headed into the house. It was... Ridiculous. Cultist flags, and a near god damn shrine to the Father. Eilish kept her wits about her as she studied the bear skin rug and enormous fire place in front of her. She slowly tiptoed towards it, stepping light enough to remain undetected. She knew she was walking right into the  wolves  den.

And there he was, hunched over the table in his robe and pajama pants. Eilish froze for a moment, unsure of her next move.

_ You fucking idiot, you’re in his house. DO SOMETHING _ .

Eilish slowly approached John with her pistol in hand... Then pushed it right into the center of his shoulder blades.

“Kind  of  funny John, you send multiple search parties after me and I take them down – one by one. And then here you are, right where I want you.”

John let out a chuckle as he raised his hands, ready to surrender so easily.

“Bold of you to show up here, Deputy.” 

In an instant John turned to face her – grabbing her by the wrist and disarming her. Eilish lost her footing and panicked as her pistol  slid  across the floor. She then quickly kicked John in the chest to break free from his grasp. He was stunned for a moment as Eilish connected her fist to his nose in one quick and  _ hard _  punch. John reached and grabbed her wrist as she swung again, then grabbed the other soon after as he pulled her closer to him, their faces nearly touching. 

“ _ Not nice _ .” Eilish held eye contact for a moment as John pushed her against the wall, keeping her there tightly by her wrists. “Now, what did I do to warrant such a visit, my dear?”

“Well John, it seemed like you were really interested in seeing me.” Eilish’s chest heaved as she  was  breath ing  hard, adrenaline rushing through her. John held her gaze, and slowly eyed her up while bringing himself closer to her. The ache was back but more than ever – She knew right then what she was in for, and she knew it was exactly what she wanted. 

“Are you sure you came here for a fight?” He asked as he loosened his grip on her wrist, bringing his hand down to her face and brushing her disheveled hair from her eyes.  And after a moment's hesitation she slammed her lips into his, closing the space between them. The butterflies in her stomach rose to her throat as his lips met hers with almost frantic anticipation. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it up over her head, meeting the other one. He held them there with one hand as his other one started working the zipper of her jeans. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He said, breathing heavily between kisses. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Eilish nodded in approval as he devoured her neck – leaving marks behind as he slid his hand down the front of her pants. Eilish let out a whimper as he trailed her slit over her panties with his middle finger. She pushed herself into his hand as a wave of pleasure washed over her core.

John released her hands, just in time as they had started to tingle with the loss of blood flow. He quickly guided her to the table, and after kissing her deeply – he turned her and bent her over. He worked her pants over her ass and thighs, too eager to take them off completely. She felt his hand graze between her legs, softly and slowly. He took a moment to soak her all in as he lightly teased her with his fingertips, causing her thigh to twitch. 

“Would you just fuck me already?” Eilish gasped as John pressed his finger down on her clit.

“Break into my house and start barking orders, Deputy? What’s got you so eager, and so ...Wet?” John teased as he pulled his hard cock out of his pajama pants and teased her entrance lightly with the tip. “Is this what you want?”

Eilish pushed herself against him, causing him to pull back. 

“Not so fast... I want you to answer me.” He grabbed a fist full of her hair and held her steady against the table. “Is this what you want?” 

“ _ Please _ .” She whined as she squirmed under his grip. 

“I want you to say the word.” 

_ Smug fucking bastard. _

“I’ll ask you one more time. Is  _ this  _ what you want?” John started pushed himself into her,  _ slowly _ .

“ _ Yes _ .” She let out – reluctantly. 

John pushed himself in entirely – stretching her out and causing a jolt of pleasure and excitement to flood from her toes up to her ears. He started pumping slow, but worked his way up to a quicker pace while holding on to her hair tightly. 

It wasn’t long until Eilish could feel him throbbing inside her, a hint of an oncoming climax. The thought of him spilling inside her brought her to the edge causing her to cry out. Her walls fluttering with spasms around his cock, pulling him along with her.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He muttered as his thrusts slowed down to more sporadic pushes, more forceful and more spaced out each time as he slowly hunched over her back, loosening the grip on her hair. John pulled himself out as he came – probably due to his uncertainty of the status of her birth control. They both laid still for a moment, breathless and tired. John held himself  _ and his mess  _ as best he could as he backed away from her, giving her room to stand up. And for once, was speechless. 

“Looks like you need a towel.” Eilish observed as a smile stretched across her face. She quickly buttoned up her jeans and grabbed her pistol, shoving it back into her thigh holster. “You know, this really was... Lovely. But I best get going. And you should probably ice your nose.”

John grabbed a nearby shirt that was hanging off the back of a dining room cha i r and wiped his hand. He attempted to straighten himself out as he pushed the fallen pieces of hair in front of his forehead back to where they belonged. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you, John.” 

Eilish quickly headed out the back door, keeping an eye out for watchmen. She darted back into the woods to collect her belongings and ran for the car, cursing to herself as her cool demeanor started to slip away. She quickly jumped in and locked the doors as she sat for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She pulled her hair up out of her face and looked at herself in the rear-view mirror – where she was met with a  _ horribly  _ noticeable patch of hickies, adorning the side of her neck.

“That mother  _ fucker _ .” She spat as she pulled her hair back down, covering them as best she could with her locks – knowing just how fun it would be having to explain herself to Addie the following day. 


End file.
